Before and After: Regionals
by dadiva18
Summary: Finn and Rachel's thought before and after their performance at Regionals. 2 One-shots. Finchel. Fluff.
1. Before: All That's Known

**A/N: Hey guys! So my parents decided to hog the TV and watch Stephen King, so instead of wishing for singing and dancing dead bodies, I went into my room and write. One hour late, I came out with TWO one-shots, one in Finn's POV before their performance, and the next chapter in Rachel's POV on the way back from the competition.**

**It is un-beta'ed do I apologize for any typos.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One (Before): All That's Known**

I'm not the smartest person, I know that. Sometimes, okay, all the time, I accidentally day or do things I don't man, or I sound or act just plain stupid. Sometimes I feel like such a girl, letting my emotions get to me, and letting it control what I do or say. There are times where acting on my emotions have either ended badly (Baby Gate) or people (Quinn) telling me that I am stupid and just go on with their lives. This time though, this time it feels right, letting my emotions take control, letting my heart take control of me, because I have this feeling that for once, it will all work out just fine.

It was always there, every time we sang, hang out, or just even when we are in class together. I know it was stupid of me to break it off with Rachel so quickly in, but I let my insecurities, my brain to take control, and that is a step back from the person I have become.

_She_ has changed me. From that first Glee rehearsal, her fawning over me and going on this crazy ride of emotions together, we've been through a lot; Puck, Quinn, Jesse, Brittany, Santana, all of them were just obstacles, and I made it through all of them. I know I'm not the smartest person, and I know I screwed up. But I am here now, a changed man, ready to take whatever challenges may come, with her always by my side.

As we wait to sing by doors, straightening my tie, she turns to me with that smile of hers and walks up to me.

"Break a leg."

It feels right. All this madness, everything that has happened with us, has come to right here, right now. My heart knows, and tells me to take that risk.

"I love you."


	2. After: Smile

**A/N: Chapter 2, in Rachel's POV. Enjoy! And please remember to subscribe/review/ect. if you like my stuff. :)**

**Chapter 2 (After): Smile**

The ride home from Regionals was quiet. Too quiet. My team, we're always ones to turn a situation and try to make it a better one by trying to cheer each one of us up. But not even I, one of the Co-Captains, can not think of anything that will cheer _me_ up, never mind my team.

I was so sure that we would at least place. From the moment Finn and I walked through those doors to when we ran off, all full of energy, we put our hearts and soul into our performance. Then to end it where we began, "Don't Stop Believing", was just the icing on the cake. It was a 10. Hell, it was a friggin 20! We all worked together, and if the judges just saw how far we came from where we started at the beginning of the year, we would've won without a doubt! We were SO MUCH BETTER than Aural Intensity, and Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline and just suck it.

Seeing Jesse perform was hard. Seeing him win was even more torture! But at the same time, it was also closure for the both of us. I should've saw the signs, but my mind was so engulfed and obsessed with this _Romeo and Juliet_ romance we had, that I didn't catch it until it was too late, and the moment he cracked that egg on top of my head, I knew that it was all for show. But that is all in the past. Now, it's all about what is happening in the future.

I look at my fellow Glee clubbers from the back of the bus. I keep thinking to myself. Before, I never had an actual friend. Now, I have at least 11 quasi-friends I can call mine. Puck and Quinn are still at the hospital with baby Beth. I know they will make the right decision and I will support them no matter what. Artie and Tina are just staring off, Artie in his wheelchair in the handicap spot with Tina's head on his shoulder as she sits in the seat next to his spot. Mercedes and Kurt are listening to their iPods, just digesting everything that has been happening. Matt and Mike are battling each other via their Nintendo DS's. Brittany and Santana are fast asleep leaning against each other. I then look at the seat next to me in the back, and I see Finn, leaning against the wall, staring out the window.

If anyone has been through ups and downs, it has been, without a doubt, him. He's been through so much. I just happen to be dragged through it all with him. _We_ had our ups and downs as well, even crazier after our break up; Jesse, Santana, _Run Joey Run_. Even though we had our issues, he was always there when I needed him, and has taught me so much as well. He still makes my stomach flutter whenever he is close. My heart pounds and my palms sweat when we sing together. I am _dying _to kiss him again. That kiss in the hall was _not_ enough. I'd thought that what I had with Jesse was genuine, the real thing, but it wasn't, he wasn't. He was just a rebound. The genuine, real thing, was sitting right across from me.

Finn turns his head, and looks at me with his lopsided boyish grin of his. I return a small smile. As much as it is him, I just can't muster it up. I keep thinking about our loss and the impending doom to the club. He motions his head back, telling me to join in him in his seat. He might be tall, but somehow, I even it out and there is enough room for both of us in his seat.

"You look exhausted." he says softly.

"I am, but I can't sleep. Too much on my mind." I say truthfully. I am too depressed to sleep, and I am afraid that when I close my eyes I will dream of people laughing at me and slushie facials. He shifts his body and opens his arms, inviting me. I can't help but accept and I lean back into his embrace. As he wraps his arms around me, I automatically feel warm, safe, calmer.

"Try to get some sleep ok?" he whispers in my ear, grabbing my hand, and he starts to stroke with his thumb.

"Ok. I'll try." I say softly, feeling my eyelids droop. The feeling of him all around me is just amazing.

"Don't worry, Rach. It will all be ok. I promise." he says before kissing the top of my head and I feel him relax.

I close my eyes and as I start feeling the need of sleep overpowering me, I can't help but start smiling. It is then that I can say I do know something that can cheer me up. Three little words. Three little words that was said to me merely hours ago. At this point, I don't know if he's saying it again, or its my mind on repeat, but the sound of the words, calm me into a deep sleep:

"I love you."


End file.
